


A New Perspective

by Daze_E_Chain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Personal Growth, Slow Build, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daze_E_Chain/pseuds/Daze_E_Chain
Summary: A story set after the events of Chameleon. Rejected by Adrien, Marinette stumbles through the streets of Paris.





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a story on here. I have not written anything like this before so please be gentle :)  
> 

Blood shot eyes looking at the cracks in the pavement, Marinette stumbles through the streets of Paris. Upon reaching a nearby park she practically collapses on a wooden bench as Tikki quietly tries to murmur words of support from Marinette's purse. Who knew evil guys had the prettiest face. Her eyes would have spilled over in tears again at the thought, but she had run out of tears long ago. Her head not much more than a replaying projection of the moment her heart was torn out of her chest and ripped to shreds.

She should have seen it all unravelling. It was just one more thing she had failed to be. An unquestioning friend, a perfect superhero, a person who meets all the impossible standards people expected from her. Someone she could not become no matter how hard she tried. Someone who Adrien could have loved. Instead, she was an anxious clumsy girl who scrambled to meet all the expectations of those around her. Unaware of all the problems she seemed to cause the people she cared most about, especially Adrien who had finally snapped.

She could recite what he said, word for word when he turned her bubble of the world upside down. He knew all along about her feelings for him, but he got sick of tolerating Alya, Nino and other members of the classes attempts of setting him up with her. She was no better than Chloe or Lila he had said, in fact she was worse he had coldly explained. He knew of the pictures that decorated more of her walls than paint. His fencing club mates had told him they had seen her around the building often, they even saw her going through his personal things once. She was grateful for the only small mercy that he had no idea about the time-table of his schedule she had at one point.

A middle-aged man walking by with his dog spared her a wary glance. She must have looked like a no-good youth slouching on a bench, hunched over like a puppet cut from its strings. Though that is close to what she is, someone finally looking at the world around her with clarity for the first time. Not the stage she was performing on, anyone that watched would have laughed and the awkward girl trying to juggle a responsibility that nobody at her age should have. 

Although Master Fu in all his age-old glory of 180 years seemed to think she was Ladybug material for helping an old man across the street. If that was, the case half of Paris would be eligible to have been Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Speaking of Chat Noir, he was another person dear to her who's expectations she failed to meet. She couldn't return his feelings as her heart had belonged to Adrian. As Super heroes they had little choice but to stay professional, for the sake of Paris and the safety of their loved ones. A responsibility he had risked multiple times letting his rejected ego get in the way and putting them at risk. One win was all Hawkmoth needed to bring Paris to its knees, one mistake was all it took to lose her miraculous. Chat would rather sulk over his feelings in battle than make sure their home city stayed in one piece. Funnily enough after Adrien's rejection, she would have considered that maybe one day when Hawkmoth finally is defeated to give Chat a chance at her heart. But that wasn't possible since he had already completely rejected her civilian self for the perfect woman Ladybug was, the person no matter how hard she tried she would never truly be.

Maybe that was how Adrien saw her, a girl looking at the glossy magazine cover of him and not the person beneath. As much as she knew she had fallen for his kindness and giving nature, she truly didn't see the tired stressed-out boy he was. She was no better than Chat Noir, loving an illusion of someone. Never seeing their flaws, like she failed to see her classmate's flaws.

How easily they had turned on her when an exciting “new” student came along. Re-seating everyone in seats they were happy to have and throwing her at the back of the room without any say like a broken toy. Why have plain old Marinette when you can have shiny new Lila who saved Jagged Stone's kitten from a car? Why have your supposed everyday Ladybug when you can have the girl who knows the real Ladybug? Alya's and Nino's betrayal still stung the most, weren't they her closest friends? They couldn't have they at least listened to her before taking a girl they had barely met's side? And when her hearing magically improved, everything was hunky dory for the class again, she was forgiven. For what? Having negative feelings at being shoved to the back of the class without any say like any normal human would.

But of course she took the high road like Adrien, the only other person who knew Lila was lying and saw those lies causing his supposed friend Marinette to be unjustly turned on by the class. It made sense in a way. Adrien did have a father who controlled everything he did and made him suffer in silence. But then shouldn't have he at least offered her some emotional support if he understood how she felt. Wasn't one of the reasons she fell in love with him, his kindness and empathy for others.

“Marinette!” A whisper shout jumped her out of her dazed state. Tikki's voice bringing her back to reality. Glancing up at the sky, she sees the sun setting over the Paris's skyline. She must have been here at least a few hours.

Hovering next to her face is Tikki looking more worried than Marinette had ever seen her. “Are you okay Marinette, it has been a long day for you.”

Marinette glances at the empty park. Sounds of kids playing on the playground in the distance are the only other thing filling up the silence. She sighs. “Yeah, I just have had a lot to think about.” 

Tikki starts patting Marinette's cheek in support. “You have had a rough day Marinette we should head home and have some nice hot chocolate and cookies and get some rest.” Marinette manages to quirk a small sad smile at her kind kwami's attempt at cheering her up “You are the best Tikki.” 

Tikki opens her mouth to respond but as she does she see's someone approaching and quickly darts back into Marinette's bag. Marinette turns in the direction Tikki had just glanced a moment ago, to see a tall lean man in a grey suit and hat, walking towards where she is sitting. 

As he comes closer, she realizes it's Mr Ramier, the poor man who was made into Mr pigeon when Sabrina's policeman dad Roger Raincomprix had shouted at him to get out of a park because his pigeon feeding was causing more pigeon waste in every park around Paris.

Stopping just short of the bench, he looks at Marinette's sullen face and raw red eyes “Do you mind if I sit here young lady, you seem to be in need of some company.”

Looking at the lanky man she tries to muster her best smile. “Sure I was about to go home soon anyway.” Marinette mumbles shuffling over on the bench and sitting up to stretch her somewhat numb body after slouching in self-pity for so long.

Mr Ramier slowly sits down on the bench and opens a brown bag that is full of bird seed, turning to Marinette with an inspired look in his eyes. “You should stay awhile longer and feed the pigeons with me dear. It always makes me feel better.”

Looking at the man in mild disbelief, she mumbles unenthusiastic “sure.” He was a kind man, and it seemed rude to decline his kind offer. And heck maybe her future will be just her and a hamster named Loneliness. She might as well get some practice at being a crazy old animal lady early.


	2. The Pigeon Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos :)  
> I have clear ideas for the next few chapters. I'll try my best to make them nice to read.

Mr Ramier grabs a huge handful of bird seed and scatters it over the ground near their feet. Grabbing more birdseed He enthusiastically calls out. "Come out my dear friends its time for dinner."

Marinette looks at Mr Ramier in mild disbelief heavily doubting the effectiveness at attracting the birds so far. Suddenly Mr Ramier jumps up shoving the heavy brown bag of bird seed into Marinette's hands. "Hold this for me dear, and throw some more seed on the ground if you don't mind."

Marinette looks at him in mild disbelief as she mutters a "Ok" Mr Raimer blows his whistle and suddenly a loud rustling sound tears through the park and multiple birds come flying into view.

Most of them are adult pigeons and they land on the ground near Mr Ramier's feet pecking at the ground like the drinking bird her grandma used to have in her house. Reminding Marinette of when she was little and was convinced the drinking bird was moved by magic. Looking back young her would be surprised in who she was now, maybe young her would be disappointed in who she had become.

Mr Ramier's voice shakes her out of her thoughts."Have you met Edgar yet, he really has grown recently and has a family of his own now you know?"

Scattering bird seed on the ground Marinette asks."Oh how many babies does he have?"

Mr Ramier eyes light up with youthful joy that seems out of place on his aged face. "He has two small hatchlings. He met a lovely girl named Rose I think they make a great pair." He points in the direction of the nearby toilets.  
"They have a nest over there." "Rose has really made Edgar come out of his shell."

At the mention of a successful relationship of pigeon kind Marinette grimaces. "Well at least someone has had romantic luck lately."

Mr Ramier turns his attention away from his pigeons at her statement. "Well dear you'll find a lot of people have romantic struggles, myself included of course."

Marinette stutters out a poor attempt at refuting his comment "I'm sure there's are ladies out there looking for a kind man like you Mr Ramier."

Mr Ramier laughs in response "You really are a kind young lady, but I know I'm not the most desirable man."

A reminiscing smile grows on his face. "I had a girl once when I was a strapping young lad." "Her name was Melissa." "She was the apple of my eye a confident go getter girl with long brown hair who wanted to fly around the world." "She hailed from the Scottish coast, her parents owned a farm well known for their cheese."

"Her parents did not approve of me of course." "A young foreign french lad who came on a trip to see the local wildlife." "They had expected her to marry a local lad you see." "They didn't want a young man who from who knows where sweeping their daughter off her feet with dreams of grandeur of traveling around the world and opening sanctuaries for various animals."  
He wistfully recounts "Those were the best days of my life."

Marinette encaptured with the story asks. "What happened to her?"

A bittersweet smile forms on Mr Ramier's face. "When I went back to France, I couldn't take her with me we had responsibilities after all." "We wrote for a few years in secret penning out feelings and hopes and dreams to each other however her mother became sick and she had to shoulder more responsibilities to keep the farm running." "With time we both got busier and over time the letters became fewer and fewer until they stopped entirely."

Mr Ramier sighs, "I regret not gathering all my money together and running after her."

Marinette touched by his story almost to the point of tears stands up in determination making a few pigeons scatter away from near her feet."You should go after her its never too late Mr Ramier."

Mr Ramier gives a raspy laugh. "I did my dear after a few years I went back there only to see a man at her doorstep and to be told she was happily married with a child on the way."

Marinette sits back down slumping on the bench "That's, not fair."

Mr Ramier smiles "Life is not fair but that's the beauty of truly loving someone, all you want for them is for them to be happy."

Most of the pigeons had flown away after having their fill only one or two stragglers were left pecking at the ground. Mr Ramier's brown bag empty and folded up on his lap.

Marinette stares at the last pigeons pecking at the ground then turns to Mr Ramier. "Thank-you for sharing your story with me Mr Ramier."

Mr Ramier smiles at her "I hope your feeling a bit better dear."

Marinette gives him a unconvincing smile in response "I just had a bad day that's all."

Mr Ramier looks a bit crestfallen at her statement, but then perks up as an idea hits him. "Well why don't you do something that makes something positive out of today." Turning to one of the few pigeons still around his feet he points to a smaller than normal pigeon. "Why don't you name her. She is the daughter of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Marinette blinks in mild disbelief and echoes his statement "Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Mr Ramier enthusiastically nods. "Yes!" "I named a pair of pigeons I found a day after I was saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir." "I saw a hatchling had fallen from a nearby wall." "His parents were nowhere nearby so I took him with me." "I couldn't raise the little one myself due to having no equipment and I doubted a local animal rescue center would care too much for a pigeon." "So I put him in a nearby nest which already had some lively hatchlings and by some miracle the parents took her in as one of their own." "They were heroes of the bird world, so I named them after our fantastic heroes who keep us safe."

Marinette felt very touched , maybe she was doing something right as Ladybug. She smiles as she asks "So is she the hatchling that fell?"

Mr Ramier happily confirms her question."Yes she is, and I would love you to name her, you seem like a kind person that our Ladybug and Chat Noir would approve of."

Marinette looks at the small bird on the ground and smiles "I'll name her Emma, its one of my favorite names."

Mr Ramier nods in approval "Emma is a wonderful name for a wonderful pigeon."


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters pretty short but I hope you like it :)  
> 

After leaving the park and saying goodbye to Mr Ramier Marinette heads home.  
Her heart feeling as heavy as her footsteps Marinette walks along the pavement replaying the days events in her head as the last light of the day fades away.

As Marinette walks into the bakery, her parents rush to the door about to bombard her with questions. Why had she been out so long? And where had she been? They were starting to worry as normally she was responsible and would phone home when hanging out with her friends. But they took one look at their puffy eyed daughter and immediately go to her side. Tom scoops her up into his arms and Sabine tries to steer the small bundled family toward the living areas sofa. Sitting them all down Sabine takes a hold of Marinette's hand as Tom puts his arms around his daughter's shoulders as if he is trying to shield Marinette from the world.

Sabine looks at her daughter and with concern in her voice questions "Sweetie whats happened to you?" "You can tell us anything we promise we won't be upset with you."

Tom with his arms still wrapped protectively around his daughter murmurs his agreement with his wife's words.

Marinette looks at both her parents and starts tearing up. Whilst hiccuping a bit she relays the days events to her parents.

After a long hour of tears, comforting hugs, reassurance and a few bread puns Tom cracks in attempts to make the two girls who were his whole world smile.  
They had settled down with warm drinks and a ordered in pizza for dinner filled to the brim with Marinette's favorite toppings. Watching another one of the unoriginal game-shows with a handful celebrities who you can only ever recognize one of. Fighting it out for who's charity would get the cash prize.

Soon the game-shows end credits roll on the screen.  
Sabine turns to Marinette who is sandwiched between her and Tom on the sofa. "I suggest you take at least morning off tomorrow dear."

Marinette looks at Sabine in shock. "But Maman I have to go to school or I'll miss classes."

Sabine sets her mouth in a firm line. "Marinette regardless of how mature you are and how much we trust you sweetie we are your parents and your safety and health which includes your mental heath comes first and foremost." "It's our responsibility as your parents to make sure nobody even you yourself risks that."

Tom nods in agreement. "Besides I get to spend some of my morning playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 with my favorite daughter." 

Marinette laughs as she hugs both of her parents "I'm your only daughter."

Chimes of laughter fill the homely bakery.


	4. Tearing Down the Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

After spending time with her parents and reassuring them she was okay, Marinette heads upstairs.

 

Walking into her pink bedroom Marinette takes one look at her walls plastered with Adrien and grimaces. As her eyes bore into a picture of Adrien posing against a car and selling his fathers clothes label. She knew then and there she wouldn't sleep a wink with his face watching her from every direction. She definitely took this crush of her's too far. Rooms of super fans of Jagged Stone would look exactly like this and Adrien was her classmate not her idol. Tiredly heaving a heavy sigh she starts carefully taking the pictures of Adrien down one by one. Tikki catches on fast to Marinette's goal and follows her holders lead in taking down the various magazine clippings of Adrien and piling them on Marinette's desk. 

As the last few pictures of Adrien are pulled of the wall, one being one of her old favorites from his old perfume add. The white clothing making him look like an angel which he definitely wasn't. Marinette picks up the stack and heads towards her bin. As she steps in front of it, she looks at the picture on top of the stack. Its Adrien smiling with Nino, the header above them saying congratulations. It was a photo of Nino winning that competition where he had to make Chole's father André Bourgeois the mayor of Paris dance with his DJ skills on a live air show called The Challenge. The same day she and Chat Noir fought the Akuma Simon Says. 

Tikki sees Marinette hesitating to throw the pictures she had always treasured into the bin."Marinette you don't need to throw them all out some are from good memories." "Just keep a few and put them safely away in a book." "Maybe you can scrapbook all your fun memories in the future."

Marinette looks at Tikki with a tired smile. "Your right Tikki, I don't need to throw everything away." She pauses grimacing "Just most of it." 

Carefully separating the handful of old photos she wanted to keep, most of them including her other classmates. However, she kept two of Adrien modeling her derby hat eyes almost tearing up at the thought of what she wouldn't give to go back to that day and redo her mistakes and bad decisions. But she highly doubted another Timebreaker would occur and then magically work in her favor. Shaking her head a little at her train of thought that was heading off into a far off distance.

Walking over to her shelf where she keeps her fashion books, creation folders and where a little potted cactus lives. She grabs a heavy book about the history of fashion trends 1920 - 2000. Opening it up to one of the middle pages on 1950s halter strap dresses she slides the photos next to two dried out roses. One light pink and the other bright red. Part of her couldn't throw away Chat's "rejection" gift to Marinette and Chat's "romantic rose" gift to Ladybug away. The same way she couldn't throw away the handful of pictures of Adrien. She knows it must be because deep down both of the boys have taken a little piece of her heart and she would never truly be able to crush those feelings towards them away. Still it won't stop her from trying. Closing the book and slotting it away in it corner of her shelf for safe keeping, Marinette gestures to Tikki to follow her. Tikki does, from where she had perched herself on top of Marinette's bookcase.

Marinette sits down at her desk and boots up her computer. "I need your help picking a new desktop background Tikki." "I don't think putting a picture of my friends on here at the moment is the best idea." Marinette glances at the heart covered background of Adrien that she remembers taking hours to make just right when her crush was in its early stages. 

Tikki scrunches up her face in thought "Just pick something temporary Marinette you can always change it in the future."

Looking around her room for spontaneous inspiration Marinette sees her copy of Ultra Mecha Strike she had been playing that morning with her papa before she left it haphazardly on her chaise when she practically ran to school afraid of being late. Opening up her browser she types in her favorite game. Then she grabs a official wallpaper from their site. Making it her screensaver and deleting the file of her old one a mashup of Adrien and hearts with a snowstorm of glitter. 

Turning off her computer Marinette swivels her chair to look at Tikki and suppresses a yawn, she should really get some sleep. 

Tikki pats Marinette's cheek "I'm proud of you Marinette your already taking great steps to make your problems better." "Even if you don't belive it yourself right now I can tell you truly are a wonderful person as Marinette and as Ladybug." 

Smiling a happy but tired smile Marinette cups Tikki in her hands for a hug. "Thank-you Tikki for always supporting me and believing in me I will keep trying." "I won't give up as long as I have you, Maman and Papa cheering me on." 

Tikki smiles in response.


	5. Dreadful Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay this chapter took me some time. Enjoy reading. :)

Jazz music is the only thing filling up the endless silence of the slowly moving vehicle. Aside from the muffled sound of cars passing by their colors nothing but a blur in the backseat passengers vision. Tired Green eyes baggy from lack of sleep and crying hollowly are staring out the window from behind the protective glass. 

The best quality seat belt keeping Adrien rooted in place as he is driven through the streets of Paris towards his school.

Towards the pigtailed girl with the smile of sunshine.

The girl who's heart he had torn to shreds in a fit of frustration and anger at the chains he lived in. Some part of him screaming and begging to be set free. She didn't deserve his harsh words, even if some of the stuff she had been doing reminded him of other girls that frequently saw him as a walking mannequin without feelings. Those girls Making him feel like a fly trapped in a spider web, said spider being Chole or Lila. Suffocating him until he became their handbag esc. Boyfriend.

Nino and Alya were not blameless ether pushing him to be with Marinette, making him feel like he couldn't disappoint their wishes. Making him feel like his own wants and feelings were irrelevant so long as everyone else was happy. But he had to or he'll lose them his only close friends. His first true friends.

And if any complaints found the way to his father, then he would just cage Adrien again and his school life would be a distant memory. He was tired, he was so used to putting on a dampened downed version of himself he didn't know who he truly was anymore.

But he was probably losing his friends friendship because yesterday he broke, it wasn't Marinette's fault she was just had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The time Adrien's patience snapped, he couldn't take it anymore the expectations he had to fulfill. The pressure he was under. The lack of parental affection.

Looking back it really hurt his heart when he had rejected Marinette as Chat Noir awhile back. She deserved a better superhero like Ladybug or Carapace to be with her. Someone who he clearly wasn't.

The Adrien she supposedly "loved" was a facade. But he couldn't talk. He had fallen for Ladybug like an idol. He had obsessed over her. He had given her attitude when his feelings were rejected. Maybe a part of him didn't want to see Marinette fall for the same mistake of liking a illusion that he did.

Because unrequited love hurt so much.

But he snapped and tore Marinette down, sweet Marinette the classes every day Ladybug. 

He had spent almost the whole night crying his eyes out of guilt and fear of loosing a few of the only important people in his life.

As the car pulls up at the school his stomach twists and he wills down the need to puke.

Gorilla silently steps out of the car.

Quickly glancing at Plagg in his bag for support to help his nerves, he sees Plagg scoffing another slice of camembert into his mouth.  
Plagg had been a bit despondent after yesterday clearly letting Adrien know, he had messed up big time.

The Kwami looks up with a wise old look for once and says "Kid we all make mistakes, its how you own up to them that defines who you are."

Adrien closes his messenger bag and looks to the car door as Gorilla opens it. The huge man towering over him with a quiet non-judgemental face.  
As Adrien steps out of the car his driver puts a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Gorilla grunts out a rare few words. "After school I'll bring ya a doughnut."

Adrien gives him a shaky smile and a whispered "Thank-you."

He slowly starts walking towards the school steps. Legs feeling like jelly and his stomach feeling like acid.

It was time to face the music.


	6. Unable to Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. This is pretty short but i'm already working on chapter 7.  
> Enjoy the chapter. :)

Tapping her pencil on the desk Alya tries to resist grabbing her phone and messaging Marinette until her phone overloaded from texts and calls. Then again it would be better to run to the bakery at lunch and demand answers.

Marinette usually played down when she was sick, going to school on days she should stay at home. Hmm maybe Marinette was running a fever hence why she was unable to turn up for class.

Maybe she should pick up Marinette's favourite drink from the vending machine down the road on her way to the bakery. Maybe drag Nino with her too, two friendly faces are always better than one.

She would have invited Adrien too although he would make Marinette's red face worse if she already has a fever. And what girl wouldn't want her crush to nurse them back to health. 

But the boy in question had barley spoke any words this morning and looked one second away from dropping his head on the desk and sleeping. 

Carefully tapping Nino on the shoulder when Ms Bustier was turned around at the board writing out history questions for the class to copy an answer. 

Once Alya gained Nino's attention, she silently gestures to Adrien in question tilting her head as if to ask what was wrong. Nino responds with a concerned look and a minute shake of his head.

Alya knows that would mean Nino would be with Adrien during lunch, so she was off to go visit Marinette by herself.

She gives Nino a reassuring smile and nod, Nino gives a small smile in return and then turns back to the front to avoid their teacher's attention.

As Ms Bustier turns around from the board, Nino looks like a diligent and focused student.

But Alya knew her boyfriend better and by the small hunch in his shoulders she can tell he is as worried about both of their friends as much as she is.

With a deep sigh she tries to return her attention back to the lesson.


	7. The Present is a Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

After a morning of playing with her Dad on various video games and beating him in almost every match. Marinette heads up to her room as the pre-lunch time rush crowed the bakery leaving her Dad to be her Mum's extra set of hands. Sabine had insisted Marinette to take the day to relax and would not let her daughter help out and overwork herself more. 

Marinette did try to help out but her Mother was soon shooing her out of the kitchen with strict instructions to enjoy herself.

So this is how Marinette found herself sitting at her desk and trying to embroider a carnation design for one of her neighbours, an old lady named Lilith. She had requested Marinette to fill in a hole on one of her old handmade towels her late husband had gifted her.

As Marinette starts to cut some green thread for the leaves she gazes towards the corner of her room in search of Tikki who had been quiet for a while. She finds the small ladybug kwami on top of a high shelf seemly amusing herself and making faces in one of Marinette small hand mirrors.

Smiling to herself at her kwami's silly antics she almost feels a laugh bubble in her throat but then her eyes gaze downwards and the laugh becomes a dry lump stuck in her throat.

There sticking out like a sore thumb lies her forgotten chest with her presents for Adrien's next many birthdays. Her eyes bore into the chest so much it could set fire from her gaze alone.

Tikki notices her holder's unwavering stare at the corner of the room and her crestfallen pained expression.

She floats down toward her holder in concern "Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette's gaze snaps to Tikki and with a shakey voice she lets out an unconvincing "Yes, I'm fine."

Tikki easily sees though Marinette's weak attempt at composure and casts her gaze toward what Marinette was looking at. Realization hits Tikki like a truck as she sees the chest in the corner.

Tikki turns back to Marinette seeing her holder shoulders shaking with tears starting to cascade down her face.

Marinette lets out a self-deprecating laugh while chocking back a sob. "I thought I was over him, but it still hurts so much." "Why can't I just turn off my feelings Tikki?"

The ladybug kwami looks at Marinette with a wise aged gaze. Raising her small arm to Marinette's cheek to try a wipe away the tears that had fallen down her holder's face.

Tikki smiles in warm comforting way "Marinette someone's feelings don't change or go away that fast." "You have liked him for a while it's only natural you'd be upset and need time to heal."

Marinette nods in understanding, clutching Tikki to her cheek she let a few more tears fall.

Then Marinette suddenly stands up in determination releasing Tikki and wiping her remaining tears with her sleeve. 

Marinette walks over to the chest and swings it open with enough force to make a loud banging noise.

She then turns to Tikki with a determined look. "I need to get rid of these." 

She gestures to the various wrapped presents. "I can give this stuff to charity or as gifts to other people."

A small smile grows on Marinette's face. "Just because I can't give these to whom I originally made them for, it does not mean these gifts are worthless." 

Marinette's expression softens "I'm sure someone else can have these and hopefully it makes them smile." 

Tikki's eyes shine with proud joy at her holder's kind nature. There was no doubt she was Tikki's best ladybug.

With a proud smile Tikki floats toward Marinette agreeing with her holder's statement with an enthusiastic "Of course!"


	8. Bakery Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the gap between the chapter updates were long since I have been busy.  
> But I will continue the story even if my updates may be a bit spacey.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Soon Alya arrives at the front of the patisserie where her best friend lives. She walks up towards the bakery door and squeezes past some window shopping customers two of which seemed to be a middle aged couple loudly debating which engagement themed cake to get. 

Alya clutches the drinks she bought to her chest as she makes her way to the side counter waiting for Sabine to finish her current customer who oddly seems to be Adrien's bodyguard with a handful of bags filled to the brim with tasty baked treats. 

Before Alya can spare the quiet intimidating man another thought Sabine's gaze falls on to her.

Alya beams at the mother of her best friend. "Hello miss Dupain-Cheng, I've come to visit Marinette, since I noticed she was sick today?"

Sabine looks quite tense in response to Alya's innocent question which in turn raises Alya's worries for her best friends health.

Alya face reflects her worry and she clutches the Iced coffee drinks she had bought a little while ago tighter. "Is she okay?" 

Sabine puts a hand on Alya's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "She's in no danger dear."

Alya breathes the breath she didn't realise she had been holding, but she still feels a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Sabine walks away from the counter and pokes her head into the patisserie's kitchen in search of her husband.

As her eyes land on him she calls out to her other half. "Tom, would you take over the front desk for a bit; I"ll watch the biscuits and cookies."

Tom reply's with an earnest "Of course dear." 

He pauses hands still in the dough he had just been shaping. "Don't forget to keep an eye on the walnut bread Mrs Bones ordered as well."

Once he receives a noise of agreement from his wife, Tom heads over to the sink to wash the flower and dough off his hands.

Sabine turns back to Alya with a smile. "Would you wait in the kitchen for me, I'll answer all of your questions in a moment."

Alya nods and heads toward the kitchen, her worries put at ease but questions start filling up her mind instead. 

 

~~

 

Sabine rings up another customer, a young lady who fumbles with her purse a bit as she pays for a box of the patisserie's famous macaroons. 

Tom comes to the till and smiles lovingly at his wife. "I'm here dear."

Sabine smiles at her husband in response and gestures to the middle aged couple who were just reaching the till.

She then turns her smile towards her customers. "Hello gentlemen, my husband will ring your order up in just a moment if you've managed to decide on which cake you wanted."

She leaves the till to her devoted husband and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before she walks into the kitchen with a brisk stride.

 

~~

 

Alya Sits on a bar stool, her legs swinging in nervous impatience. A part of her wants to run upstairs to Marinette's room just to end her nerves. But she trusts Mrs Dupan-Cheng and she knows Marinette's mother would only stop her from seeing her bestie for important reasons. 

Her mind briefly drifts to her boyfriend Nino and how he must be interrogating Adrian right now. She chokes back a laugh at an amusing thought that enters her mind. Trust Marinette and Adrian to be unhappy and unwell on the same day. If soulmates were a thing, those two would be a textbook pair. Maybe even main protagonists of a romantic comedy.

Alya is broken out of her wandering thoughts when Sabine walks into the room with her usual smile currently set into a firm line.

Sabine walks up to Alya and sits herself down gracefully on the stool next to her with a somewhat unnatural balance that Marinette clearly didn't inherit.

Alya hands grip her knees as she expresses her worries in a flurry of questions. "Mrs Dupain-Cheng, what happened to Marinette?" "Has she caught a bad fever again?" "Please tell me what's wrong, I'm so worried for my girl!"

Sabine keeps her voice clam even though her expression is clearly tense. "Marinette isn't sick."

Sabine bites her lip voice expressing clear concern for her daughter's well-being. "She's very stressed out and overworked." "Tom and I have decided to give her the day off to recover."

Alya's eyes widen in disbelief. "You're kidding me; she should have texted me." "I've been so worried."

Alya leans forward in concern. "What happened?" 

Sabine purses her lips. "It's not my place to tell you." "It's Marinette's decision whether she wants to confide in you about this or not at all."

Alya grips the fabric of her jeans and hangs her head a little her eyes growing a bit misty. "I just want to help my girl out." "Any obstacles she has are mine too, were a team."

Sabine places a gentle hand on Alya's shoulder and smiles in a reassuring manner. "Let me go talk to Marinette and see if she is up to seeing you." 

Alya quietly nods in response.

Sabine stands up and gestures to some warm cookies covered by an embroidered tea cloth. "Why don't you help yourself to a few of those raspberry cookies while I go upstairs and talk to Marinette."

Sabine gives a gentle motherly smile. "I do need another opinion other than my daughter’s cookie loving taste-buds."

Sabine then shakes her head as she walks towards the stairs. "Sometimes it feels like the cookies we bake mysteriously reduce in number."


	9. Like Mother - Like Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I may be going at a snails pace plot wise with this story. Haha
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. :)

Sabine is met with a somewhat chaotic scene as she enters her only daughter's bedroom. Marinette is surrounded by many items of various sizes. The items are mostly homemade, from scarfs, knitted throws to a re-purposed decorated watch. 

Sabine walks past a huge black-sack filled to the brim with wrapping paper of all colours and patterns and piles of haphazardly sorted out presents. 

A deep worry clutches at Sabine's heart at the sight before her. She is reminded of her own first love and how she ripped him out of her life after he had betrayed her wishes. The dull soured memories start to cling to the edges of her mind, but she shakes them away. Her daughter was her priority right now and she could worry over her wasted time as a young youth later.

Sabine gently gets her daughter's attention and braces herself for another wave of tears that would result in her heart cracking for her daughter sake a little more.

Sabine keeps a clam tone to her voice as she questions her daughter. "Hey Sweetie, what are you up to?"

Marinette beams at her mother "I'm sorting my stuff out." "Well specifically the presents that were for Adrien."

Marinette grimaces as she says his name the word itself leaving a lingering bitter taste on her tongue.

Sabine kneels down on the floor joining her daughter "Oh, what do you plan on doing with them?"

Marinette smiles at her mother with eyes full of adoration "Well I am going to donate most of them, but I am putting aside a few for family friends extra."

Marinette then gestures to one of the haphazard gift piles. "I found this great pair of plain blue gloves that I can add a design too and they'll match the hat I already made for Ms Chamack's upcoming birthday.

Sabine beams at her daughter with pride and gives her a loving hug "You're such a great person Marinette." "I'm so lucky to be blessed with you as my daughter."

Marinette laughs in response "I just follow your example Maman." "You and Papa are the best parents I could ever ask for!" 

Marinette sniffs back a few tears "I hope I'll meet someone who's right for me one day, like you and Papa have."

Sabine clutches her daughter a little tighter. "You defiantly will sweetie." "There someone out there for everyone." "But even if you don't, you won't need someone else to be happy." "You can grasp your happiness with your own two hands."

Marinette leans back from the comforting hug and nods. "Yeah I know Maman, I guess stuff just still feels raw."

Sabine let's go of her daughter and smiles "It will get better with time I promise."

Marinette looks at her mother with a questioning expression "Why did you come up here anyway?"

Marinette nervously starts to rub her arms "I wasn't too loud moving these boxes around was I?"

Sabine shakes her head. "No dear, you have a visitor actually."

At her mother words Marinette starts to panic and squeaks "It's not him is it!"

Sabine quickly reassures her daughter "No its Alya, your friend." 

Marinette's panicked state calms significantly but she still has a frown on her face. "Oh?"

Sabine purses her lips "It's up to you whether you want to talk to her or not." "I know she has been a part of your stress lately dear." 

Sabine puts a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder "There's no shame in saying no."

Marinette looks down at the ground "Alya's, worried isn't she?"

Sabine nods "Yes, but it's your decision Marinette."

A few moments go by in silence and then Marinette raises her head, her eyes filled with determination.

Marinette then stands up with her usual vigour. "I'll talk to her." "I'd rather get things sorted out before I go back to school."

Sabine follows her daughter's lead and stands up as well. "I'll send her up in a few minutes then, if that's okay with you?"

Marinette smiles and confirms her agreement to her mother's question with a nod.

Sabine looks at the clock hung on Marinette's wall to check the time.

She gasps. "Oh goodness!" "The biscuits need to be taken out the oven soon or they'll burn."

Marinette giggles at her mother's strikingly familiar antics.

Sabine quickly hugs her daughter one more time and briskly walks towards the door.

Sabine then quickly turns as if she forgot something. "Are you still okay with me calling the school later like I mentioned yesterday?"

Marinette nods. "Of course!" "But I don't want to be a bother."

Her mother looks at her straight in the eye and firmly says "You will never be bother your Father and me." "Your confidence and happiness at school is important." 

Sabine purses her lips "From what you've told me is the school policies are not being followed by your teacher properly." "The safe guarding of students is law and especially now with a lot of Akuma attacks targeting young teenagers." "These things can't be swept under the rug."

Marinette laughs a little at her mother's passionate statements. "Try not to make them fear you too much Maman." "I remember my old maths teacher would always look faint around you after that one parents evening."

Sabine smiles at her daughter "I always do it politely but firmly." 

Sabine shakes her head "Anyway I'll go and send Alya up to you." 

Marinette smiles and nods. "Okay Maman."


	10. I Swear to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm already at chapter 10.  
> I never thought I would get this far when I first posted the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. :)

As Alya walks into her best friend’s room her eyes dart to straight to the poster-less walls. No more huge Adrien collarge filling up more wall space than pink paint. Then Alya's gaze looks downwards and she sees the scattered presents and gifts littering around the floor. Then her gaze fixes on Marinette sitting on her chaise clutching a zigzag patterned wrapped present with a tense death grip.

It was very likely Adrien's low mood at class earlier was related to the current state of her best friend’s room.

Alya sucks in a sharp breath and manages to direct a weak smile at her best friend. "Hey, girl!"

Marinette manages a shaky smile in return. "Hi Alya."

Alya heads over to where her best friend is and sits on the seat at the desk. 

Alya twirls the swivel chair to face Marinette with a worried expression. "Your mum, mentioned you were stressed." "Did you want to talk about it?"

Marinette lets out a self-deprecating laugh in response. "Well, stressed is an understatement." 

Marinette stares at the present in her hands as if it's the only thing keeping her grounded. "I'm devastated and I'm trying to glue the shattered pieces of my heart back together."

Alya's expression saddens in response to her best friends pained tone of voice. "He, rejected you?"

Marinette curls in on herself a little as she continues answering her best friend’s questions. "He didn't just reject me Alya." "He screamed and snapped at me." "He tore me down with his knife like words." "Said I was an obsessed fan that only wanted him as a trophy."

Alya is quick to deny Marinette's last comment "Girl, you don't!" "You fell for him because of his kindness."

Marinette chokes back a sob. "Hah!" "Even a part of me is starting to believe that what he said to me is true." 

As tears start to stream down Marinette's face she hiccups. "I... di..d put him on a pedestal."

Alya rushes out of the chair to hug her best friend tightly. Her eyes starting to water in response to Marinette's anguished cries.

Alya makes soothing circular motions on Marinette's back. "Girl you were just a teenager in love." "How dare he do this to you."

Alya mutters angrily. "Just wait till I get my hands on him!"

Marinette freezes at that and pushes Alya away slightly. She urgently clutches her friend’s arms eyes blown wide in desperation. "No!" "Don't Alya it will make everything worse." 

Marinette hangs her head low in shame. "I did make mistakes." "The posters, screensaver, following him around once or twice, eavesdropping."

A look of disgust crosses Marinette's face. "The schedule."

Alya reluctantly agrees with Marinette. "Yeah the schedule was a bit extra girl."

Marinette lets out a small sad giggle. "Too bad I didn't keep it I could use it now to avoid him completely."

Alya looks at Marinette with concern. "What are you going to do now girl?" 

Marinette shakes her head with a lost look in her eyes. "I don't know." "Take it one step at a time I guess?"

Alya manages an encouraging smile. "Well girl I've got your back when you go back to school."

Marinette's expression closes off a little at the mention of their school.

She then sighs deeply. "Honestly Alya, I wonder if I should continue going to our school."

Alya's eyes widen in alarm. "What do you mean girl?" "Don't give up on our school over one dumb boy."

Marinette tenses and braces herself as she squeezes the words out her throat. "It's not just him."

Alya looks at her best friend in confusion. "Chloe?"

Marinette gives a hollow laugh at the mention of her old nemesis name. "No." "Chloe is currently as harmless as an upset fly." "No its little Miss liar queen manipulator herself Lila."

Alya looks a bit affronted at the accusation. "Girl, I know you don't like Lila but come on blaming her for your problems isn't fair."

Something inside Marinette finally snaps.

"Oh so you think I'm only driven by jealously over what Adrien?" "The boy who just treated me like nothing but a piece of gum stuck on his shoe." "Did you ever think that maybe there was other reasons for me to dislike her." "Like I don't know the fact she threatened me in the girl's bathroom." "She said she will make all my friends turn on me." 

Marinette breaks into heart wrenching sobs. "She almost did." "I was almost akumatised."

Marinette looks up at Alya with desperation begging her best friend to believe her. Her eyes red and puffy from all her heartbroken tears.

Alya is momentarily stunned at her best friend’s tearful outburst.

Marinette's frame still shakes as she sobs expressing her complete feelings of despair.

Alya snaps out of her stunned state and one look at her best friend tear stricken face makes her feel like she has been stabbed through her stomach. Alya knew then and there how badly she had messed up. How pathetic she as someone who prided herself to find out the truth had let herself be manipulated like a puppet. She had helped tear her best friend apart.

Alya then jumps hugging Marinette tightly and clinging on to her best friend for dear life. Sobbing apologies and muttering insults towards herself.

Marinette clutches her best friend back with the same strength praying she wouldn't lose her dearest friend. Worrying that if she let go, Alya would disappear.

 

~~

 

Later after they had both ran out of tears and had mostly calmed down. They both nibbled at the raspberry cookies and drank the Iced coffee Alya had bought earlier. 

Alya turns to Marinette with determination shining in her eyes. "Girl I swear I will always back you up from now on."

Marinette manages a small smile in response but it soon turns into a frown as her eyes cloud over with worry. "But what about Lila?"

Alya blinks in confusion. "What about the witch?"

Marinette clutches her cookie so tightly a few crumbs fall onto her lap. "What if she threatens to turn your friends on you like she did to me."

Alya reassuringly smiles at her best friend. "Girl why would I worry about that when I've already got you, the greatest best friend in the world." 

Marinette laughs. "Even better than Ladybug?"

Alya smiles. "Yes she's way better than Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Nino confronting Adrien about his low mood.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Becoming Another's Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write. But I hope you enjoy it.

The school courtyard it buzzing and voices of many students intermingling to create a blanket of chatter that resounds all around the school. This lunchtime the main topic of conversation is about a few boys from one of the older classes seen trying to scale one of the school roofs trying to retrieve an misplaced ball that had flown away in a intense game of rounder's. Rumours about the incident say the students were inspired buy Ladybug's and Chat Noir's parkour skills. The boys apparently wanted to be their own heroes and get their ball back, much to the displeasure of the teachers.

Overall it's a sunny and breezy day outside in Paris. Most students and even a few of the teachers are making the most of the good weather.

However, one particular student isn't.

 

Adrien hollowly stares at the sky, his shoulders slouched with only the frigid metal back of the bench holding him up. The metal poles are digging into his back uncomfortably, but he can't find it in himself to care. He's too busy lost in the thoughts filling up his own mind. The discomfort he feels from his sitting position seems to be the only thing grounding him to reality as his eyes bore in to the clouds seeking comfort in their soft fluffy warmth that he wished he had more of in his life.

His untouched salad lying on his lap. It's a joke of a meal better suited for a rabbits than the cat he was at heart. He continues to endlessly stare into the vast blue sky that usually reminds him of Ladybug's bluebell eyes and confident gaze. However today the blue sky taunts and continues to haunt him with bitter memory of Marinette's horror stricken eyes holding back tears.

He's is startled out of his brooding gaze when Nino sits next to him arms full with his lunch and two cans of fizzy drink. He silently passes one to Adrien with a clear concern on his face.

Adrien takes the offered drink and mutters a quiet. "Thank you."

Nino pops open his can and takes a generous sip. "No problem bro. You seem like you need cheering up."

Adrien tries to weakly smile. Which ends up looking more like a grimace. "Do I?"

Nino nods. "Yeah you look worse than when Chloe did. When she was told she wasn't allowed to get Sabrina to write a report on herself as the most looked up to person in Paris."

Adrien chuckles in self depreciating humour. "That bad huh?"

Nino sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose in suppressed worry and stress. "Dude, you can't just bottle it up. You have got to talk about it. That is what best buds are for."

Adrien turns his body away slightly and mumbles. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Nino scowls in response and waves his drink in complete disapproval of his best friend’s statement "DUDE! You have had my back before. At least let me return the favour. I just want to help you out dude."

Adrien suddenly stands up. Suppressed frustration and wary tiredness causing his thin frame to shake. His barely touched salad scattering on the ground from his sudden movement. "Oh really? That's why you and Alya decided what's best for me. Deciding for me who I should be with. Manipulating me in to being in a relationship with Marinette."

Nino's face darkens at his best friend's harsh tone. "Well she's a realistic choice rather than your impossible celebrity crush on Ladybug."

Adrien shoulders fall at the mention of Ladybug. "It's not a celebrity crush. She owns my beaten and bruised heart."

Adrien clutches at his chest with his left hand and lets out a hollow laugh. "Of course there no easy way to make my feelings wilt and die. Trust me I've tried."

Nino watches Adrien in contemplative silence.

Adrien grips his drink in a death grip as he continues his self-pity driven rant. "Now I have gone and hurt Marinette. I practically screamed at her. I overacted and in my stupidity, I hurt her." 

Adrien's expression sours even further. "I'm going to lose all of my friends. I.. I won't have anyone left."

Adrien chokes back a sob "I'll be all alone again."

Nino watches his best friends rant silently. He feels anger and shame hit him at the same time. Anger at how Adrien had treated Marinette. Clearly being the cause of Marinette's sudden absence from school. Shame at the fact he had a part in causing two of his dearest friend's more heartache and pain. But he represses both of those emotions because right now his bro needed him and Nino wasn't going to let either of two of the people who felt like his siblings down again. 

Nino stands up with a determined expression and puts his arms on Adrien's shaking shoulders. "I won't pretend I approve of how you treated Marinette. I also know we pressured you into stuff dude and I'm sorry." 

Nino gives Adrien a small smile. "But I promise you dude you are not losing this friend. Your stuck with me."

Adrien gives a relived sob in response. Waterfalls of tears cascading down his face of equal relief and grief as he clutches his best friend's arm for support. That seemly being the only thing keeping him from falling over from the sheer weight of his guilt.

Adrien continues to cry for a while as he takes comfort in rare physical affection. That is coming from someone who cares about him.

Nino leans back from the hug and looks at his best friend with a firm gaze. "From now on dude, you have got to promise me we talk about what's bothering you. Even if it insignificant, you need to vent sometimes. I know it's not just this either. You've got a lot of stuff on your shoulders. But you can't keep it all bottled up."

Adrien looks at his best friend with watery eyes and nods his head. "I'll try."

Nino softly smiles in response. "That is all I ask for dude." 

Nino's expression then brightens even further. "Now, why don't we go and get you some actual food. Instead of that joke of a sandwich filling you usually have."

I proper smile lights up on Adrien's face for the first time that day. "Sure."

Even though he feels like a heavy weight had been lifted of his shoulders and he stands up to follow his best friend who is heading towards the canteen. There is still an icy feeling stabbing into Adrien's stomach.

Guilt has made itself a home and intends to stay for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some more clear ideas of where I'm going with the story so hopefully it plays out well.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


	12. A Warm Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short because the next chapter is long and cutting it up made it feel like it flowed better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. :)

The bakery's lunchtime rush had come to close for the day. The bakery is now in it's early afternoon lull of business. Everything moving at a slower pace as the afternoon sun lazily hangs in the sky. The few customers slowly milling about and pursing the various baked treats on display. A young boy trying to convince his mum that he absolutely needed that extra chocolate chip cookie. 

Everyone is in no rush and the afternoon ticks by.

Well all except one person in the bakery.

Sabine is preparing to call the principal. But as the busy woman she always is, running a bakery. She has a few extra cheese cakes to put into the fridge to set before she can safely settle and focus on the impending also important conversation with her daughters school.

Said daughter had said goodbye to her best friend earlier. As their school lunch was coming to a close. Sabine felt somewhat relived. She knew that her daughters and Alya's conversation could have ended poorly. Even though she knew both girls were lovely young people. Teens their age did tend to clash. It is an awkward phase of life however she felt both girls were doing exceptionally well at maturing into young responsible woman. 

Sabine puts the last berry cheese cake in the fridge and makes sure to clean up a few extra biscuit cutters she found scattered on the counter top. Probably from when Tom was baking the biscuits in the morning. Her husband tended to become a tad disorganised when he was worried. With the recent developments surrounding Marinette, Sabine wasn't surprised her husband was misplacing things. He was a devoted and loving husband. But most of all Marinette was his little girl. His world. Sabine knew that Tom would do anything in a heartbeat for her.

Sabine grabbed the house phone and pulls out her phone book flipping to the letter S page, Looking for the school's phone number.

She had asked Marinette earlier if she had wanted to listen in on the phone call. As she was the main reason Sabine was calling. But Marinette had shook her head and stated she trusted her mum. Marinette expressed she wanted the spend the afternoon not thinking about school.

Sabine dials the school number as she takes a seat on a stool and waits for the automated machine to kick in. She presses 3 for reception. Not 1. Which she had pressed to call her daughter in sick earlier in the day. After a brief dial tone she gets through to reception.

She is greeted with a chirpy young man's voice. 

"Hello. This is Collège Françoise Dupont reception. How can I help you?"

Sabine smiles at the voice of the receptionist she is acquainted with. Ryan Beau Beauréal. A young lad in his mid-twenties who after university started work at the school's reception. Sabine used to chat to his mother in the playground. When the woman came to pick up Ryan's younger sister Aurore Beauréal, who was in the year above Marinette.

Sabine angles her head a little so she is heard clearer over the phone line. "Hello, Ryan its Mrs Dupain-Cheng. I was hoping to speak to the headmaster or deputy head about my daughter if that is possible."

The young man responds with a cheery. "Of course, Mrs Dupain-Cheng. Give me a moment and I can check if the headmaster us available."

Distant sounds of shuffling papers and chatter fill the phone as the young man steps away from the phone to check with the headmaster.

Sabine hears something in the background chatter that vaguely sounds like an adult female mentioning something about someone scaling the school roof.

Sabine's eyebrows raise in confusion. She shakes her head and thinks she probably misheard. 

It's not long before Ryan gets back to her. 

The phone line rattles and crackles a bit as the young man picks it up. His chirpy voice soon resounds down the phone line. "The headmaster is available to talk now. However, he only has a half a hour of time because he has an important meeting with another student's parents in 30 minutes."

Sabine almost breathes a sigh of relief at her good luck. Getting this sorted today was ideal. "That would be great. Thank you."

The young man earnestly responds. "I'm always happy to help. I'll patch you through to the headmaster Mrs Dupain-Cheng."

Sabine thanks the young man once again and sits up a bit straighter in her seat. It was time she talked to the headmaster about how concerning issues seemed to be becoming commonplace in his school.


	13. Concerning Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to release this and the previous chapter close together.  
> So here it is a day later :)
> 
> Other chapter updates wont be as fast since I am a busy bee.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

As she waits to hear the headmaster of Françoise Dupont, Mr Damocles voice over the phone line. Sabine gazes at a colourful three tier platter of macaroons, cupcakes and chocolate rolls. An order placed by a young man as an unconventional cake gift for his sister birthday.

Of course extra macaroons from the batches Tom had made that morning had gone straight to Marinette. Her daughter was very fond of them.

The deep baritone voice of the headmaster emits from the phone and snaps Sabine out of her wandering thoughts.

 

"Hello? Mrs Dupain-Cheng?"

 

Sabine holds the phone closer to her ear and responds. "Hello, Mr Damocles. Thank you for setting aside time to talk to me."

The headmaster responds with a serious tone. "It is no problem at all Mrs Dupain-Cheng. The students are our top priority at Françoise Dupont after all." 

A faint noise of a clicking pen can be heard as the headmaster continues to talk. "I'm assuming the reason you called is in regards to your daughter?"

Sabine confirms the headmasters question. "Yes, it does. I also have some concerning things to talk about regarding her class as well."

The headmasters line crackles a little. Indicating he may have nodded to himself. "Please do go on."

Sabine takes a breath and starts explaining her concerns. "My daughter has gotten so stressed out, it has started to make her sick. Recent events at school and mostly in her classroom have been major contributors to her current state. My daughter health always comes first over her education and I worry that if this continues I may be forced to look at other options in regards to her education."

The headmaster takes in a deep breath and responds. "Mrs Dupain-Cheng, I cannot express how much it pains me to hear that your daughter. Who is a bright and exemplary student of mine, is going through this. Please continue I would like to hear about what is troubling your daughter."

Sabine nods her head a keeps a steady voice as she expands on what she had already said. "Of course. "Multiple incidents have happened in my daughter's class recently. My daughter has been threatened by another female student that she will lose all of her friends because she disagreed with the students in questions tall tale." Said incident has almost akumatized my daughter."

The headmaster sucks in a breath and puts his pen to his paper. "Would a parent teacher conference I'm regards to this other student who has threatened your daughter be something you would like done? It is best to Nip these things in the bud before they lead to conflict or bulling."

Sabine shakes her head and readjusts her grip on the phone. "No my daughter has made it clear she wishes to deal with it herself."

The headmaster makes a sound sounding like a hmm. "I could inform her homeroom teacher and have Ms Bustier keep an eye on the situation?"

Sabine quietly sighs. "Sadly I don't think that would be effective."

The headmaster responds with a confused voice. "How so?"

Sabine "The one of the bigger issues I'm calling about is about Ms Bustier. But I do not wish to bad mouth her as she is a kind woman who clearly adores her students."

The headmaster is quick to assure Sabine. "Mrs Dupain-Cheng, I can assure you that this is no problem at all. In fact, I believe Ms Bustier herself would agree that the student's welfare is far more important than someone's reputation and character being questioned."

Sabine clutches the phone a fraction tighter as she starts explaining her concerns. "My daughter was alienated by her class in the last few weeks. All the other students instantaneously decided they wanted new seating arrangements and decided to move my daughter to the back of the classroom by herself. I'm aware a student had apparently been suffering from tinnitus. However, there seemed to be no Instruction or action on Ms Bustier's part. Where the student with the hearing difficulty had a seat organised to assist with her additional challenge. I am also shocked how Ms Bustier did not step in when a clear class divide was formed and the students alienated my daughter." 

The headmasters tone has a sympathetic tone as he responds. "Mrs Dupain-Cheng, I am appalled to hear that such blatant borderline bulling behaviour in happening in my student's classes. I am even more disappointed that a student who had an extra difficultly was not supported or adapted too." 

The headmaster vows in a sincere tone. "You have my word, that I will swiftly rectify and prevent these things from happening again. These things taking place in my school are unacceptable."

Sabine calmly responds. "Thank you, Mr Damocles. However, I'm afraid to say there are more issues I need to speak to you about."

The headmasters seat squeaks as he sits more upright at his desk. "Please do continue, Mrs Dupain-Cheng."

Sabine looks at her notes in front of her. "The was another indecent where my daughter's birthday gift to Ms Bustier was vandalised by another student. Instead of Ms Bustier punishing or telling off the student who had vandalised and also broke into my daughter's locker. She decided to take my daughter out of the class in front of all her classmates and then lecture her on how she needs to set an example."

The headmaster tone sounds almost angry as he reacts to the information Sabine had just told him. "I am disgusted that my students are being led to believe that it is okay to vandalise other people's property and get away Scot free. I refuse to set the example to my students that crimes, even petty ones are an acceptable thing to do." 

The headmaster takes a calming breath. "Please forgive me for my sudden outburst Mrs Dupain-Cheng. Please do continue."

Sabine nods. "It's no problem Mr Damocles. I am glad that students have a dedicated headmaster like you."

Sabine then sucks in a breath. "There have been other instances of students being laughed at over a choice of video game. That Ms Bustier again did not step in a deal with. Also there was an incident where a student was locked in the school bathroom on picture day by a fellow student." 

Sabine tone gets a little shaky as she lets out her most serious concern. "I also believe multiple female students are getting into a male student's personal space. They are crossing lines and boundaries, making inappropriate gestures and passes at him. I am aware this is most likely out of ignorance and students being young and unaware. But these issues are troubling and no person should be put in that uncomfortable position. I worry that this may being easily overlooked due to his gender."

The headmaster breathes in a shaky breath. "I honestly do not know how to respond to this Mrs Dupain-Cheng. I'm devastated that this is happening to my students and their safeguarding is critically at risk. This is serious and I may need to take drastic measures to prevent this from happening again."

Sabine sympathises with the headmaster's heartbroken tone. "I'm sorry. I'm sure this is not easy to hear."

The headmaster is quick to reassure Sabine. "No. Thank you Mrs Dupain-Cheng, for bringing this to my attention. You have my word that these concerning issues will be dealt with swiftly and effectively."

 

Sabine smiles at the headmaster's clear conviction and devotion to the well-being of his students.

"Thank you, Mr Damocles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be seeing how Alya, Nino and Adrien are faring as the school day comes to a close.


	14. Classroom Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

After coming back from the bakery with her bag full of a few extra macaroons, for her sisters and Nino. Mostly because Mrs Dupain-Cheng had been instant she should take some home and Alya didn't have the heart to tell her no. She enters the classroom a little earlier than the other students. After sitting down she lets herself stew in her simmering anger, that is mainly aimed at the blonde model.

She stares at her Lady-blog in an attempt to distract herself. Normally she would brainstorm ideas for her next blog posts now. But she just couldn't be bothered to come up with new ideas. She mindlessly scrolls through the Lady-blog post history. She gazes over the many comments. A mishmash of fan comments and serious Akuma warnings litter most of the post history. She stops on a report that sits inconspicuously under a Chat Noir pun master post. The post in question was her recording of Lila for the Ladyblog.

Alya stares at it as a gut wrenching thought enters her mind. What if Lila was lying about this too. Marinette had said Lila was nothing but a liar. Even though Alya had initially dismissed the claim as Marinette being jealous, she was starting to second guess herself. She knew she trusted Marinette with her life. So shouldn't she take Marinette at her word for this?

Alya scrolls the video till it lands on the part Lila says she's best friends with Ladybug. Alya looks at the video and suddenly some clarity settles among her troubled thoughts. Ladybug had given Alya the fox miraculous, along with making it clear secret identities were to stay secret. Even from your family.  
Then and there it hits Alya like a truck. There was no possible way Ladybug would be public best friends with Lila. That would go against all the times Alya had personally seen Ladybug protect her identity, even from her superhero partner Chat Noir.

Alya feels fresh shame creep into the pit of her stomach. She had not believed in Ladybug and what she stood for. She had also not believed in Marinette's reasonable accusations. She had let both her idol and best friend down.

Alya then shakes her head, stopping her negative train of thought. This was no time to dwell on what she had done wrong. She needed to be alert and keep an eye on the blonde model who had ripped a hole in her best friend’s heart. She looks at the comment threads on her blog once more, she may as well try and be productive, because there was no sign of Adrien yet. 

Something catches her attention a comment by someone who username is 'Pidgin Man'. The owner of the username had written about finding it hard as an elderly gentleman to use the app for Akuma evacuation news. They said it was too much of a cluster of everything from memes to LadyNoir shipping posts.

Inspiration suddenly hits Alya. She could separate the blog in half. Have one for serious news and another for the fandom of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She could also implement a forum for people to vent frustrations. She could potentially make even more of a difference with this and maybe prevent a few people from akumatising. It was a brilliant idea and maybe a personal way she could pay Ladybug and Chat Noir back for all they had done for Paris.

She is snapped out of her creative brainstorm as she overhears the tell-tale laugh of her boyfriend. As she correctly guessed, a few seconds later the boy in question enters the room with Adrien trailing behind him.

The blond boy in questions expression looks lighter than earlier. Alya forces back a snarl as she clutches her phone in anger. The only thing preventing her from going over there and exploding was that Marinette had asked her not to intervene.

Alya's shoulders slouch a little as she stubbornly agrees that setting the model on fire with words would most likely worsen the situation for her bestie.

 

\--------

 

As both Nino and Adrien approach their seats, Nino turns to Alya with a sweet smile full of love and affection. Only to be met with the stormy gaze of his girlfriend.  
For a second Nino thinks that he had managed to accidentally delete one of Alya's blog posts again. But he soon realises Alya's fury filled eyes are trained on Adrien.

A spiky feeling pickles through all of Nino's body as he realises the is the bomb defusal expert and It was his job to prevent the explosion. He looks to Adrien only to see Adrien's gone ghost white again and staring at Alya like a deer in headlights.

Nino sucks in a short breath. Well its show time.

He forces the biggest smile he can muster at his clearly unhappy girlfriend. "Hey Alya, how was your lunch?"

Alya fiery gaze turns to him and she gives him a look that says 'Really'.

Nino shakes his head. "Uh, never mind. I'll uh check with my mum and see if I can come over to your's after school, for our game and movie date. If it’s still on?"

Alya's expression softens at her boyfriend. "Of course Nino, I have some salty popcorn saved that we can eat."

Nino awkwardly smiles "Awesome."

Adrien finally wakes up from his frozen stock still stupor. He hangs his head a little and starts to speak. "Look, Alya...I"

Alya cuts him off mid-sentence. "Save it Agreste. If you’re going to apologise to anyone, then apologise to Marinette. 

Adrien eyes gaze downwards and he goes to sit in his seat with his head hung low.

Nino sits down and looks at his girlfriend in question. "Later?"

Alya gives Nino and small smile and nods "Later."

Once her boyfriend turns around. Her expression turns into a frown.

 

\--------

 

Soon after, Ms. Mendeleiev walks into the classroom and starts the maths lesson. 

Adrien spends it hunched over, looking the usual diligent student he is. However, one look at his notes would tell you he was out of sorts. Sloppy handwriting and messy numbers dot the page and a few curious wet spots are visible. Where a few stray tears had fallen from the boy’s watery eyes.

Nino's frame is tense as he clutches his pen with a strong grip, any stronger and the pen would mostly likely break.

And Alya? Well, she spends the lesson trying to set a certain blond models hair on fire with her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I'm flattered and still somewhat shocked that so many people have liked and enjoyed my attempt at a story. I hope I can continue this fun writing journey with you all. 
> 
> Thank you :)


	15. Home Is Where The Heart Isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

The students chatter in excitement as they all leave school for the day. A mish-mashed mess of groups of students leaving the school gates with heightened spirits. Some students sneaking off to spend their left over lunch money on something tasty or a novelty item before they trudge home. Two streets away there was a particular small traditional sweet shop that sold varied colourful sweets. Most students would crowd and overfill the little shop to the brim. There was also a fish and chip shop at the end of the road that older students would flock too. The smell of fried food was guaranteed to draw in the young customers.

Adrien had managed to sneak to these shops once or twice. The first time he had stepped into the sweet shop he felt like Charlie entering Willie Wonka's factory. It was childhood movie favourite of his. Where he could dream of being taken under the wing of a magical mentor in a magical world. He could also eat as many sweets as he wished. 

It was funny because in a sense he had a magical mentor called Master Fu and well he could eat a load more snacks like he had always dreamed when younger. Granted he could only eat snacks so he didn't tip off his dietitian that he was eating unhealthy foods. Luckily his extra activity from Chat Noir's intensive fights negated most of his secret eating fests.

Sadly, today wasn't a day he could spend a few treasured moments on a snack or two after school.

Nino had walked him to his car where Gorilla was waiting with his usual unmoving face. The quiet man had his sight currently trained on Sabina's father. As if daring the police man to give him another parking ticket.

Adrien is snapped out of his spacey thoughts when he bumps into the car door. 

Nino looks at his best friend in concern. "Dude, this disagreement with Marinette has really done a number on you."

Adrien grimaces at the reminder of the past twenty-four hours. He opens the car door and shakes his head. "I don't know where I coming or going Nino. I really messed up big time." 

Nino puts a hand on his best friend’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "We'll figure things out." 

Adrien gives Nino a grateful but bittersweet smile. "I hope so."

Gorilla suddenly grunts and gestures to Adrien to get in the car.

Nino smiles at his best friend and adjusts his cap. "Guess that's my cue to leave. I have to meet up with Alya, after she finishes her class representative duties at the teacher’s office. See you, tomorrow dude."

Adrien smiles at his friend as his porcelain cracked heart warms at the thought that he still had one friend left in the world. He was grateful he had Nino's unwavering companionship.

As Adrien settles into the leather back seat of the sleek black car and belts himself up he is met with a fantastic smelling bag that Gorilla is holding out to him.

The quiet hulk of a man just mutters a barely audible "Your, doughnut."

Adrien's heart swells with joy at the baked treat as he beams at Gorilla and gives his driver a sincere. "Thank you."

His spirits lift further as he pulls out a sizeable chocolate frosted doughnut with sprinkles scattered on top. Adrien's mouth almost waters as he tucks into the doughnut with an uncharacteristic vigour. He practically feels like he is in heaven from every bite of his sweet treat. 

But when he sees the logo of a certain renowned bakery on the bag. His mood plummets and an uncomfortable sting of guilt settles in his stomach.

 

\---------

 

The car moves at what feels like at a slow snail’s pace as Adrien watches the world go by in a blur. His earbuds are in his ears as he feels the jazz music try to ease and relax his erratic unrested soul.  
As Adrien watches the world in silence he stares into Paris's streets. What if he jumped out of the vehicle and ran till his lungs burned? What If managed to run away from it all? Explore, find himself a nice uninhabited island to live on and live in harmony with nature. But he knew his father would not stop at anything including forest fires to burn any sanctuary Adrien would call home down. So he can cage Adrien again like the performing bird trapped behind bars that he was.

Plagg as if sensing his holders distress pops his head out of the Adrien messenger bag and places a small soothing paw on the blonde boy’s arm.

Adrien turns to Plagg at his sudden appearance and gives his kwami a confused look.

Plagg pats Adrein's arm again and gives his holder a gentle smile. Reassuring Adrien that even if everything ends in ruins. He would stay steadfast by his chosen side.

Adrien's tired eyes widen as he feels the reassurance his kwami is trying to give him. His lips are shaky as it hits him, that he has another being who will stick beside him through thick and thin.

 

\----------

 

As the car finally pulls up at its destination, the imposing Agreste mansion. Adrein gets of the car almost stumbling from his tired state and he quietly thanks Gorilla with a small smile. The rough man’s expression softens at his charges gratefulness. He pats the blonde boy on his shoulder before he heads inside.

Clarity hits Adrein like a resounding bell. He had three people who would stick by him. If he could he would have collapsed on the floor, there and then sobbing in relief. But he didn't as it was drilled in to him that expressing extreme emotions like that wasn't the Agreste way.

 

His relived smile dims as he is met with Nathalie's stiff figure standing tall and firm by the bottom of the grand staircase. She had a less imposing presence then his father but she was still as strict.

She nods to Gorilla in acknowledgement of his presence then turns to Adrien with a tight lipped smile. "Welcome home, Adrein."

Adrien tries his best to smile at her but his cheeks ache from the forced action. "Hi, Nathalie."

Nathalie almost robotically looks at her tablet that she is never seen without and reads information from it. "Your Father is in Hong-Kong for the next few days. He's opening his new boutique of high end woman's fashion. He has also told me to tell you, that you have a photo shoot scheduled tomorrow. It is a part of the promotional posters that will be used to advertise one of his new formal wear lines. That is due to release in weeks.

Adrien mutters a dejected. "Okay, I'm guessing Father has rejected my dinner request for anytime this week."

Nathalie adjusts her glasses. "Yes, he has stated that he is too busy with work."

Adrien looks at Nathalie with a resigned acceptance. "Figures, Father wouldn't spare time for his son. I'm nothing but an employee to him."

Nathalie's usual cold demeanour melts slightly at the heartbroken expression that blooms on her charges face. "He loves you Adrien. He just isn't good at showing it."

Adrien shrugs in response. "Every day that goes by without me seeing or talking to him. Makes me believe differently."

Adrien puts on his best fake model smile that looks out of place on his exhausted face. "I better get on with my homework and Chinese practice."

Nathalie watches him walk away with a small frown. "Dinner will be served at 7pm."

Adrien half yells an unenthusiastic. "Okay."

 

As Nathalie looks at the space where Adrien had just stood as she clutches her tablet a fraction tighter.

"If you only knew what your Father was willing to sacrifice to bring the one person that you treasured the most back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to dive into how Adrien feels in this chapter and i think it came out little better than I originally thought it would.


	16. Trying To Stay PAWsitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my whole heart into this chapter so I hope you enjoy. :)

As the last of the day’s rays of sunshine start it dissipate and the last lingering warmth from the sunny day proceeds to a colder evening. All the people coming home from work and after-school activities are traffic on the roads and street side pavements. All this bustling activity creates another timeless moment that could be considered relaxing or serine for observers.

The grand window of a looming mansion that displays this sight to the world is promptly ignored by the young sandy blonde haired man. Whom is sat at his desk writing his Chinese words, with a diligent attempt to stay focused.

Sadly, Adrien's valiant efforts to stay focused on his work wavers and he finds himself being hit with an irritating mental block. The young man stares at his half written page for a handful of minutes. After the time passes and the lack of productivity continues, he lets a deep stuttering sigh. He pushes against his desk in exasperation. The force pushes his white high backed chair backwards little. Adrien ungracefully drops his head against the back of the chair and mindlessly stares at his pasty white ceiling.

His kwami who had been busy devouring his dearest significant other. The cheese of his eye, camembert. He ends up being distracted by his holder’s long sigh and defeated posture.

Plagg throws his dearest one in the air. Then he swallows the rest of his camembert in one whole gulp. He then floats over to his holder and hovers above him. Obscuring the blonde boys sight of the crisp white ceiling. “What are you doing?"

Adrien looks at his kwami with a raised eyebrow, but he humours the question. "I'm just enjoying the great view of the ceiling. If you look long enough you can tell the white from cream and grey."

Plagg settles on the desk front and looks at the blonde boy with an aged knowing gaze. "So have you decided to take my advice yet."

Adrien sits up to looks at his kwami, with his previously pouty face turning into a confused expression. "Your advice about how to separate your cheese platters by country of origin?"

Plagg rolls his eyes and glances upwards as if to say 'give me strength'. He floats upwards then jumps on Adrien's computer mouse and starts moving it around.

Adrien leans forward, scrambling to try and stop Plagg's actions. He half shouts a "Hey". But he is far too slow and Plagg had already achieved his objective before Adrien could even grab a hold of the meddlesome kwami.

Plagg looks smug as he floats up and settles on the top of Adrien's middle desktop. "Well now you can focus on the more important things."

Adrien wears a quite affronted expression at Plagg's cryptic words and fixes his kwami with a glare. "My Chinese is important, what if you had accidentally deleted my work."

Plagg tone is dismissive as he practically lounges on top of Adrien's desktop. "Chinese-Shmines, you should be focusing on this instead." He points to the abundance of red glowing from the monitors.

Adrien looks at the Ladybug themed wallpaper and almost jumps out of his seat in worry. "Ladybug, what’s happened to her? Is she okay?" He rapidly fires off questions. “Is her kwami sick again?" "Is there a akuma?"

Plagg watches his chosen freak out with a calm demeanour. "Do you really think I would be joking around if Ladybug was in any trouble."

Adrien looks at his kwami mid freak out and responds with an unsure tone. "No?"

Plagg's small frame makes small shrugging gesture and he responds in a flat tone. "Of course, not." He points his paw at Adrien "This is about you and Ladybug."

Adrien's shoulders sag in relief, but he soon tenses at the mention of him and Ladybug. He mutters out a dejected. "There really isn't anything there anymore."

Plagg looks at his chosen with a contemplative expression and gestures for Adrien to continue. "Oh, how so?"

Adrien stares at his desktop background, at Ladybug smiling face. "I've been thinking about things today. He slumps sideways whilst he props himself up with one arm under his chin and continues. “I have treated her like Marinette treated me. I put her on some untouchable pedestal." The blonde boy laughs in a self-deprecating way. "Sure I can say I liked some of her flaws, but it doesn't detract from me creating an almost perfect vision of her in my head. That she had to live up to."

Plagg silently watches his charge analyse himself, with a non-judgemental expression.

Adrien barley pays Plagg any mind as he is consumed in talking about his many mess ups. "It gets worse I... I treated her like Lila treats me. I kept expecting her to fall for me. Even after she made it clear she held a flame for someone else multiple times." Adrien's eyes start to water but he perseveres continuing his explanation. "I even risked both our lives over my hurt pride. How can I call myself a worthy teammate or even a friend. If I didn't treat her like a person whose feelings and choices mattered."

Plagg breaks his silence and floats off the desktop. He settles on his chosen's head and pets the blonde’s wispy hair in a soothing manner. "Don't completely destroy yourself over this Adrien. You have done great things for Ladybug out of your duty and friendship.

Adrien chokes back a heart breaking sob disbelieving his kwami's reassuring words. "I haven't Plagg. I... I don't deserve the miraculous."

Plagg pauses in his soothing gesture and then floats so he is parallel with Adrien's tear stained face. He then bop’s the boy's nose gently in a scolding manner. "So you throwing your life away multiple times to protect her. Your devotion to saving all of Paris since the day you became Chat Noir. The encouragement you have given to Ladybug when she second guesses herself. Are all of these things worth nothing?"

Adrien stutters a weak refusal as his kwami's words hit him. "N... no. I... did do those things but..."

Plagg looks at Adrien with affectionate disapproval. "You are a great Chat Noir!" He pokes Adrien's cheek for emphasis. "You are a good kid and overall a good partner to Ladybug." 

Plagg then floats back a few paces and passionately gestures with his small paws, as he recites some wise ageless words. "You made some mistakes yes, but everyone does. Heck, I caused the Leaning Tower of Pisa and that was one of my smaller mistakes. It’s how you own up to your mistakes and how try to make amends for them that define you."

Plagg tone then softens as he addresses his charge. "So are you going to believe this old kwami when he says you are a great person and a great hero."

Adrien's eyes are still watery but he manages a small smile and reaches out to grasp Plagg in his arms for a much needed hug. He lets out a shaky. "Okay."

Plagg returns to the hugging gesture in kind and gently responds to his charges affirmation. "Good, because you can grow from this. Admitting your mistakes is the first step."

Adrien beams at his kwami and a warm feeling blooms in his chest. He clutches his black cat kwami a tad tighter. "Thank you for sticking by my side, Plagg."

Plagg just lets out a hearty laugh in response. "Kid, you matter more to me than camembert. Just remember that."

Adrien mirrors his kwami's laugh. The force of the laugh makes his exhausted thin frame shake. "I will."

Plagg shoots out of his holder’s affectionate clutch and gives the blonde boy a lopsided smile. "So what do you want to do now kid? Go do some stunts on the roof? Message that red cap wearing boy?" The cat kwami then starts to drool as an appealing thought crosses his mind. "Or we can gorge ourselves on camembert. Mmm… camembert."

Adrien looks at his cheese addicted kwami in amusement and shakes his head. "Nah. I think I am going to take that first step in the right direction." He gives a fragile smile seeking his kwami's approval. "Do you think that’s a good idea?"

Plagg eyes soften at his holders lack of confidence. He gently fly's toward Adrien's head and pets it with his paw. "Of course." He then floats back and settles on the white desk. "What did you have in mind?"

Adrien then clutches his mouse and with a few swift clicks he changes his desktop screen to an angelic picture of his late mother. He then gives Plagg his rare toothy smile. "I can't make it up to Marinette yet, so the least I can do is start respecting Ladybug and myself more in the meantime."

Plagg looks at his charge with a proud gaze. "I'm proud of you kid. You’re on the right track and things will get better I promise."

Adrien's heart swells with pride from a genuine type of love that you can only get from a supportive mentor or family member. "Thank you Plagg, I won't let you down."

The rest of the night is a loving peaceful affair, for the small two-person family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was somewhat inspired by the sweet scene in a newer episode of the show. Where Plagg plays fast paced music to cheer Adrien up. I wanted to try and capture the same bond between them in this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be about Nino and Alya. Followed with us returning to Marinette the chapter after. :)


	17. Caring Couple

Alya's and Nino's walk back from Collège Françoise Dupont was littered with small talk and there was an undercurrent of tense energy within the couple’s interactions.

 

They now found themselves in the open plan living room and kitchen of Alya's house. Nino was rummaging around in his backpack, trying to find the movie he had brought for them to watch. It was a highly recommended romantic comedy, that Adrien had lent to him few days ago. Granted Nino should probably keep that information to himself. It wasn't worth letting Alya know that Adrien had picked it out. That fact alone could spoil the movie for her, before she even watched it.

The girl in question was currently dragging a dining table chair over with her to the kitchens top cupboards. The squeak on the chair wasn't a pleasant sound but the reward would be more than worth the effort. Salty popcorn was hidden away in the highest cupboards as a part of Alya's mother’s attempts at keep the twins away from all of the snacks. Alya's younger sisters were mischievous. If they weren't hidden well the snacks in question would disappear within a matter of days. Also coincidentally when the snacks disappeared the twins would pick at their dinner citing they were already full.

Alya climbs upon the chair and opens the top cupboards. Now it was game time to try and find what other uninteresting packet of food her mother had attempted to hide the popcorn packets behind. 

Nino manages to finish fishing through his bag and grabs the surprisingly slippery movie with a victorious. "Ah ha!"

Alya stops her snack search and turns her head at her boyfriend’s sudden loud sound. She giggles a bit at his silly antics. It was one of things she adored about her boyfriend. He always made her laugh and was an upbeat positive person to be around.

Nino shoots Alya a bashful smile as he rubs the back of his head a tad self-consciously. However, he would never deny he loved seeing his girlfriend's bright smile and cute giggle at every opportunity he got.

Soon their somewhat romantic dance of sweet looks at smiles is broken by Alya's older sister, Nora walking into the room. Nora was a cool older sister but very particular about being called by her wrestling name. Anansi.

Nora takes one glance at the couple making goo goo eyes at each other and rolls her own eyes. She strides toward the front door and grabs her leather jacket.

Nora then turns to the couple after she puts on her leather jacket on and gestures to the front door. "I'm going out to meet with Poppy, we are going to head to the gym. Apparently there is some promising fresh meat training there."

Alya looks at her sister in confusion but nods anyway. "Okay, but I thought Poppy had her tennis training today?"

Nora shakes her head as she re-laces her shoes. “Been rescheduled." She then turns and looks at Nino, with a serious expression. "I'll leave her in your capable care Flyweight. But I'm trusting you and there better not be any funny business while I'm gone."

Nino stands up stock straight, his cheeks warming at her teasing remark. But he mock salutes and responds with genuine sincerity. “Of course, I'll protect Alya."

Nora grins a wide tiger like smile at Nino. "Good."

Alya looks a bit miffed at the accusation that she still needed protecting. It doesn't take long for her to protest. "I don't need protecting from akuma's."

Nora is half out the door as she responds. "From akuma's no. But from your poor choices when you follow them and get in danger, you do. Luckily red cap's got a more sensible head on his shoulders." She exits the house and yells. "See you later." 

Nino chuckles a bit at his girlfriend’s pouting face. "Bye!"

Alya mutters her own goodbye and then turns to her boyfriend and fixes him with an unimpressed look. 

 

\---------------

Awhile later the movies end credits roll on the screen. Crediting valued members whose hard work made every detail they just watched come to life. Even though not many ever choose to read the rolling text.

Nino glances to his girlfriend who is cuddled up to his side. "So, did you like the movie?"

Alya leans away from her boyfriend by a small amount and softly smiles. "Yeah, it was better than I expected."

Nino's eyes crinkle as he beams lovingly at Alya. "I told you it was worth a try."

Alya makes noise of agreement and gets out of her boyfriend’s comfortable embrace. She stretches her muscles and puts the almost empty popcorn bag on a side table from where it had just been resting on her lap.

Nino shifts his sitting position and switches the TV off with the remote. He lets out a deep tired sigh. "So should we talk? About the mess were in?"

Alya turns to her boyfriend and gives him a firm nod. "Yeah, can I go first? If that is okay?"

Nino gestures for Alya to start, his voice taking on concerned tone. "How was Marinette?"

Alya purses her lips and her frame tenses as she starts explaining. "She was coping okay. But she is a mess. Adrien really did a number on her." Alya shakes her head and her voice takes on a saddened tone. "I didn't think Adrien was capable of being so cruel."

Nino doesn't miss a beat as he tries to defend Adrien's character. "He may have made a bad mistake. But he genuinely wants to apologise. Don't you think Marinette is kind enough and with time will forgive him?"

Alya expression tightens further as she clearly disagrees with Nino. "I don't think this is fixable. She isn't going to forgive him."

Alya wraps her arms around herself as if she is trying to comfort herself from the gut wrenching emotions she is feeling. "Everybody including us pushed her too far. We all took her for granted at some point of another. Adrien just managed to put icing on that cake."

Nino frowns at the sight of distress on his girlfriend’s face. He gently pry's one of her hands free and holds it in an attempt to comfort her. "Please don't beat yourself up Alya. I hate seeing you like this."

Alya's heart fills with warmth at her boyfriend’s caring attitude. But her expression soon wilts into a vulnerable one. "Nino, I think if I had messed up one more time, Marinette might have not forgiven me." She lets out a self-deprecating laugh. "Heck, if I was her, I wouldn't have forgiven us."

Nino traces gentle circles on his girlfriend knuckle as he tries his best to soothe her. "Then we won't fail her again."

Alya blinks back a few tears and looks at her boyfriend in question. "What about golden boy? What was he like?"

Nino flinches a bit at Alya's clear distaste for Adrien. "He's a wreck. I worry he's on the verge of mental and physical collapse."

Alya's expression is somewhat unsympathetic as she speaks. "I would say that's good. Because what he did to my girl was unforgivable." She bites her lip in thought. "But I can't deny I still worry for him. For him to have an outburst like that... He must be under even more extreme pressure than we thought."

Nino tenses his shoulders holds Alya hand a little tighter as if he is afraid she might run away. "I need you to stay by his side Alya."

Alya response is as expected, unhappy. "I see." She mutters with a frown. She then looks at her boyfriend with a determined expression. "I need to stay by Marinette's side."

They both stare at each other in dead silence. Asking to other to crumble and join their side of thinking. A silent standoff between lovers.

Alya lets out a deep sigh at her boyfriend and raises her free hand to his cheek. "I'm not surprised you won't budge. You have such a forgiving, selfless, kind heart." She lovingly smiles at him. "That's one of the reasons I fell for you."

Nino leans into his girlfriend touch a tad and smiles adoringly at her in return. "You are the same you know. Your caring, passionate nature is a one of the things I love about you."

They both look at each other with equal amounts of sugary sweet innocent young love.

Alya gives her boyfriend a weak smile. "We'll just have to ask them to respect our boundaries. We can't let our relationship suffer over this."

Nino nods and is quick to reassure his girlfriend. "They both will respect us and our relationship. They are both great people."

Alya gives her boyfriend the brightest smile she had made all day. She then jumps up and turns to him energetically. "Well I know I'm going to do great and beat you at dance dance revolution."

Nino lets his girlfriend pull him up off the sofa and smirks in a playful way. "You're on."

Laughter and music fills the house as the afternoon turns into evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)
> 
> Writing Alya's and Nino's relationship and trying to express it was a interesting venture. I haven't written a established young couple before. 
> 
> I wanted to start to express in this chapter that good friends do sometimes respect boundaries even if they mutually dislike someone that their friend is friends with. 
> 
> Since this story puts Alya and Nino in the middle of Marinette's and Adrien's fall out. I didn't want to gloss over that.


	18. Back To School

Marinette finds herself standing in front of her bedroom mirror, as she holds a hand to her heart and she tries to find her confidence. "My weakened heart was scorched by his words, but this isn't something I can run from." She shakes her head. "I have to go to school and not let this eat me up inside."

Tikki, who is settled on top of Marinette's head, stays quiet and pets her holders silky hair in a comforting gesture.

Marinette sweetly smiles at her kwami's soothing gesture. "Part of me still wishes I could hide away in the bakery forever."

Tikki hums in acknowledgement. "You are Ladybug at heart Marinette and I can promise that I will be by side every step of the way."

Marinette eyes harden in determination whilst she pulls out her inner Ladybug strength and courage.

She turns and with a brisk stride she steps though her bedroom door. Walking toward a better future with bravery worthier than any superhero's.

\---

Only to be unexpectedly greeted with the sight of her grandmother in her houses kitchen. Marinette's father, Tom animatedly talks to her grandmother, whilst he preps the dough for a second batch of French bread. The French bread was going to be picked up by a class of students, whom were on a day long school trip from London.

Her mother is the first to greet Marinette as she walks into the room looking a fraction confused.

Sabine walks up to Marinette and puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Her eyes seemly searching for any sign of stress or upset on Marinette's face. "Are you sure you feel up to going to school today sweetie? You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Marinette doesn't know whether to feel reassured or a little bombarded at her mother’s fussing. She tries to put on her best reassuring smile, that she knows her mother can likely see right through. "Maman, I'll be fine I promise. You know I wouldn't lie about how I feel."

Sabine looks at her daughter for a few more seconds seemly finding what she was looking for. She nods her head and gives her daughter a quick loved filled hug. "Okay just remember I'm only a call away. Even if you have to call me in the bathroom. I'll deal with the teacher if they kick up any fuss."

Marinette smiles warmly and hugs her mother back. "I will, Maman."

As the mother and daughter unwrap themselves from the hug they are joined by Marinette's grandmother, Gina.

Gina walks over to the other two women and gives her signature grin to Marinette. "So are you ready to ride, Marinette?"

Marinette looks baffled at her grandmother's odd question. "Ride?"

Gina isn't fazed by her granddaughter's obvious confusion and gestures toward the front of the bakery. "My bike is parked out there; I'm driving you to school this morning."

It finally dawns on Marinette and she doesn't know whether to decline or accept her grandmothers spontaneous offer. She settles for a happy medium of both. "Grand-mère I love to ride with on you. But I'm capable of walking to school."

Tom's low baritone voice suddenly enters the conversation, as the huge man raises his voice to be heard over the running water he is washing his hands in. "Please don't blame your grandmother dumpling. It was my idea. I wanted to cheer you up some more and well it's also for my peace of mind."

Marinette looks at her parent's and grandmother's clearly concerned expressions. She grudgingly admits to herself. that maybe she was worried about being laughed at the school gates. What if the rumours had spread? She knew she could take it and cope though it as she had many times before. But she then realised she was still fragile and maybe having this safety net in a sense wasn't a bad thing. Her parents could see more than she could sometimes and it couldn't hurt to listen to them.

Marinette lets out a breath and expresses her agreement to the idea. “Okay, I'll go with you Grand-mère." Her heart lighting up a little as she realises that she can breathe a little easier now. She warmly smiles at her caring family she was blessed to have and gives them a grateful smile. "Thank you for always supporting me."

Her family rush over in response and attempt to squish Marinette in love a filled yet haphazard group hug. Poor Tikki is almost squashed inside Marinette's purse.

Soon Marinette is speeding through the streets of Paris on her grandmother's loved bike. That had been all the way from Australia to Estonia. The wind rushing in her hair and the revving of the bike had always exited Marinette since she was very young. A small part of her had always wanted to be like her grandmother and see the world. A wild woman who flied free, never being stuck in one place for long. A woman who didn't need a partner to be happy. Someone who had the world at their fingertips. Marinette vows to herself that she would let herself be more free from now on. She was her own person and she was going to seize more of her own happiness with her own two hands.

____

Her Hair is down bouncing to the beat of her steps. Her hair is adorned with a simple red hairband, the colour of her alter ego's suit. Her face reflecting fake confidence as she strides towards the class. Her legs almost shaking with each nervous step she takes. But she rights herself and channels her inner Ladybug for the second time that day. No more pushover meek Marinette. She is worth more than how others treated her.

It felt like fake faces were hiding everywhere watching her and judging her. But she can't fake it like the rest of them. She'll walk to the beat of her own drum, whilst being honest and true. She won't sing to their retched tune anymore. 

Opening the door to the classroom she met with her classmates faces. There was also the one poisonous snake telling her lies to her many leeching classmates. Whom were soaking up all her fibs whilst she is comfortably sitting upon her throne of lies.

If that's what they wished to believe, it wasn't her place to rip them away from their false goddess's honeyed words. Ignorance is bliss after all.

Marinette sits herself at her usual place pulls out her sketch pad and starts to sketch some ideas for a tartan handbag she had dreamt about between her somewhat restless sleep last night. But hey coffee was always a godsend for her. She couldn't live without it.

Everyone around her is successfully drowned out until she feels a tap on her shoulder. She almost jumps in her seat startled and looks up only to see a nervous looking Nino.

Nino looks apologetic at making her jump and stutters a meek. "Sorry."

Marinette just smiles in response and greets her friend. "Hey, Nino."

Nino smiles in return. "Hey, Marinette you are really early today."

Marinette’s face scrunches up as she grimaces. "Yeah, I want to start being more punctual for class."

Nino lets out a hearty laugh in response. "Well, we'll see if you manage to keep it up." 

His face soon falls into a guilt ridden frown. " Mari, I'm really sorry for all the dumb matchmaking me and Alya have put you and Adrien through. We never considered asking if you two were comfortable with it at all."

Marinette purses her lips. "Well it didn't help the situation, but I can't say my crush was healthy to begin with."

Nino deeply sighs and shakes his head. "Still no excuses, not to mention I believed Lila over you. Considering I have known you since we were little kids, I really shouldn't have jumped along with Alya's thoughts so easily." He scratches the back of his head self-consciously. "I mean I know I'm not the type for conflict, but I know you don't ever speak up unless somethings wrong."

Marinette looks at Nino with some mirth. "I like to think you and Alya are practicing for when you marry." 

Nino splutters at that statement, his face warms significantly.

"Don't say that Mari. Anyway I don't hope for forgiveness. I just hope you can at least expect me to have your back from now on."

Marinette smirks. "Of course, Nino, as long as I'm invited to the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. :)
> 
> I had a small part of this chapter written long ago and I'm thrilled I have got to this point.
> 
> Things should heat up quite a bit next chapter.


	19. Interrupted Learning

Alya joins her best friend and her boyfriend at their usual seats at the front of the class. She immediately barrels over to her best friend and sweeps her into a warm hug. After a handful of heartfelt greetings and another hug attack. The three students settle down with as class is about to begin.

Marinette can't help but glance to the classroom door, expecting the person who made he feel on edge to burst through the door at any moment. His frequent lateness was something in common that she and him shared. The thought of being like him, made her feel bitter. Yet another reason to be more punctual from now on.

There is a tense buzzing undercurrent to the class. The few students whose attention is solely focused on Lila's new poor quality lie. She apparently had saved, Nadja Chamack's, shetland pony from getting lost. The handful of student's not currently enamoured with Lila's story were curiously glancing at Marinette. As if they stared indefinitely her sudden absence would be explained by magic. 

Alya is sat up straight with a protective look in her eyes, ready to pounce on any unsuspecting classmate that dares look at her best friend wrong. Nino seems to be following his girlfriend's lead and keeps a keen eye on Lila's antics. He pretends to be intently listening to his girlfriend's blog explanation ideas. Both of them making a protective yet fear inducing team. The other student's keep their distance, afraid of the duo's wrath being wrought upon them.

Soon their teacher, Ms Bustier claps her hands together and starts the class. Her usual relaxed posture seems a bit stiff and her eyes betray something akin to a panda look. A look sported by someone with a lack of sleep. A tired look that Marinette usually found herself wearing.

This does not stop Ms Bustier from enthusiastically greeting her class of students with a cheerful. "Good morning class. I hope you are all ready to laugh and learn today." She then pulls the register from a draw situated under her desk.

Ms Bustier opens her mouth to start roll call but then shuts it. She looks at her students with a almost timid smile. "Before I start roll-call. I want to make you all aware the headmaster has decided to make some changes to seating arrangements. He will be around later today to apply the new seating plan and he will speak with you all about an important subject."

Multiple groans and moans resound around the classroom at the mention of arranged seating. Most were happy with their current seating. 

Kim is the first to pipe up with a unhappy whine. "Why do we have to move again?"

Mrs bustier looks resigned. She responds to her student's disapproval with a frown on her face. "If you have a question about this please raise your hand. We don't talk over each other remember. Everyone's questions and opinions should be heard equally."

She then looks at a somewhat bashful Kim and smiles at the lively student. "The headmaster feels student's current seating arrangements across the school are causing disruption. An example is student's getting too distracted by each other in their current seating. The also school wants to promote new friendships between it students."

The students still mutter and complain. Someone voice sounding remarkably like Alix, sarcastically says. "Yeah, right."

Mrs Bustier shakes her head then claps her hand to get her classes attention once more. "You can ask the headmaster your questions about the seating arrangement later. I want you to all focus now, so we can get on with the lesson."

The student's settle down at their teacher’s request, although a few disgruntled grumbles can be heard occasionally.

 

\------

 

Half way into the first lesson of the day, maths. Everyone focus is yet again snapped when a dishevelled looking Adrien almost stumbles though the classroom door. 

Adrien clutches his bag nervously as he balances on the balls of his feet in the classrooms doorway. "Sorry for turning up late. I had a photo shoot."

Ms Bustier smiles gently at one of her dear students. "Your father's assistant informed me earlier today." She gestures to Adrien's seat. "You joined us just in time for our next set of algebraic equations."

Adrien rapidly nods from his nervous state. Doing a great nodding dog impression and he hastily strides towards his seat. 

As soon as he unhooks his messenger bag from where it was resting on his shoulders. He glances up and his face goes deathly pale at the sight of the girl, that had been haunting his mind for the past twenty-four hours.

Marinette is trying her best to not even acknowledge the blonde boy. She stares at her algebra questions with an obsessive focus. The numbers and letters blurring on the page as she tries to drown her thoughts in them.

Adrien sways on his feet a little as the girl in question doesn't even acknowledge his presence. Alya on the other hand is staring straight at him with a sniper like gaze. Looking for any sign of weakness, or any misstep on Adrien's part.

Feeling Alya's continuous burning gaze on his back he turns around and practically collapses into his seat. His only solace is Nino's weak but warm smile and quiet. "Hey, Dude."

Adrien looks at Nino and makes a small smile that looks more like he is grimacing in pain. He gives his best friend a weak greeting. "Hey."

A few of the class pick up on the odd mood surrounding the four students at the front of the class. One in particular is Lila who watches the events unfold with a keen eye. Trying to piece together the puzzle of what happened. Trying to also find a way to turn his unexpected development in her favour.

Ms Bustier claps her hand yet again and addresses her class with a firm yet gentle voice. "Okay class, we are going to go over questions ten to twenty now. Please pay attention while I show you the method we use to figure these equations out."

Class continues at a steady pace, but there is a strange intensity and a tense mood floating around the room.

 

\-----

 

As the students are midway through their last class before lunch when yet another visitor walks into the classroom. 

The headmaster strides into the classroom, looking stiff and stuffy as per usual. A vast comparison to what he looked like in his not so secret alter ego Dark Owl. 

Ms Bustier see's the headmaster come in and closes the book she had just been reading extracts from. "Hello, Mr Damocles."

The headmaster walks up to the teacher desk as he nods to Mrs Bustier. "Hello, Ms Bustier, student's."

A various chorus of "Hello's" and "Hey’s" come from the student's in response.

Mr Damocles shifts his stance slightly toward Ms Bustier as he questions her with a gruff voice. "Did you inform the student of the nature of my visit?"

If anyone looked close enough they would have seen Ms Buster’s shoulders tense up. But her composure is almost flawless as she smiles and nods at the headmaster. "Yes, I did."

Mr Damocles strokes his moustache and mutters a satisfied. "Good."

He turns to the class who look at him with questioning glances. "I have decided as part of a new school scheme. We will be re-seating most of students in the school."

He shakes his head at the many hands of the student's shooting up. Each of them looking like they are almost about to burst from all their unanswered questions. 

Mr Damocles deeply sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Any questions can wait until you are sitting in your new seats. Most of you will be placed in pairs of boys and girls."

Marinette heart fills with dread at the last statement. What if she ended up paired with Adrien? She didn't know if she'd be able to cope. She steels herself and prays that her Ladybug luck helps her normal self out for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a bit slower than the past few because I am quite sick at the moment. This chapter had a lot of various factors to it as well. So I wanted i to come out right. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. :)
> 
> Next chapter we will be finding out if Marinette's Ladybug Luck holds up or not.


	20. Musical Chairs

Mr Damocles clears his throat as he gestures to the students, who are currently stood up at the front of the classroom. "When I call your names and new seats out, I want you to head there and sit down." He then points to the front left most row. "We are starting here."

The students nervously stand and fidget. Some secretly wishing to not be put next another student they didn't get along with. 

Mr Damocles loud booming voice resounds though the classroom and the first students are named. "Max, Sabrina."

Both students whose names were called, don't seemed to bothered to be sitting next to each other. Although Sabrina seems reluctant to leave Chloé's side. She was such a dedicated friend.

Mr Damocles gestures to the row directly behind and gruffly exclaims. "Mylène, Kim." Then he points to the row behind that. "Chloé and Rose." 

A frustrated Kim wines in compliant. "Why are they allowed to be together? Didn't you say it was boy and girl pairs?"

Before Mr Damocles can open his mouth to respond, Max cuts him off. "If you made your calculations Kim. You'll find our class has a ratio of six boys to nine girls."

Mr Damocles mutters something sounding suspiciously like, "Kids having no respect for authority figures these days". Then agrees with Max's statement. “Yes Max, That's exactly why." The headmaster pinches his nose in repressed frustration. “Now students, please let me continue, we have a lot to get through."

He points to the furthest row on the left side of the classroom. "Alya and Nathaniel."

Marinette's stomach drops as she realises she her options aren't looking too great. She could end up with Adrien, or worse Lila, as a partner. She clenches her teeth tensely and tries to calmly take deep breaths through her nose like Master Fu had taught her.

Alya gives her best friend a sympathetic look as she heads to her new seat beside Nathaniel. As the great multi-tasker she is she manages to also give Adrien a chilling icy stare. Daring the blonde boy to sit next to her best friend. Even though poor Adrien had no choice in the matter, if it came to that.

Mr Damocles then gestures to the seats located at the front of the right side of the classroom. He wastes no time as he continues to list off student's names. "Lila and Ivan." 

Lila scowls in response to her new seating arrangements. But she keeps her mouth closed as she tries to from a plan to make the situation turn in her favour.

Marinette would have breathed a sigh of relief, but she knew she now had a one third of a chance of doom. Being put with the boy she currently dreaded the most. She almost shuts her eyes out of fear as she braces herself for what she thinks is her unfortunate sealed fate.

Mr Damocles baritone voice gruffly calls out Marinette's name. 

Marinette feels time slow to an almost stop as she awaits her divine judgment.

Only to hear Nino's name called right after hers.

Marinette is frozen for a few seconds as she tries to process the information. Nino! She was sitting next to Nino. She felt like she could run to Mr Damocles and hug him and cry many thank you's. But that probably wasn't the best idea. Marinette wobbles a bit as she goes to her old seat location. But luckily now her seat partner was Nino and Marinette was never more relived to see her cap wearing friend.

Mr Damocles quickly finishes pairing the student's off. "Alix you will be in the third row. Adrien and Juleka will be at the back row."

Adrien feels a somewhat relived. He was next to a nice classmate like Juleka and not next to girl's that made him majorly uncomfortable like Chloé or Lila. Plus, back of the class would let him nap occasionally, from when he was dead tired from his horde of actives and heroic responsibility's.

\------

All the students are settled into their seats, some more happy than others. A well-manicured hand is raised in the air. Will a swift but somewhat rigid gesture.

Mr Damocles looks at a certain well liked Italian student. "Yes? Miss Rossi?" 

Lila has the most heart wrenching expression she can muster on her face, as she is vying for her headmaster's sympathy and favour. "I'm sorry to say this, but I can't sit at the front." She dramatically pauses to make it look like this was a hard for her to say. "I... struggle at the front because the black board dust gets in my throat." She fakes a cough. "Since I inhaled dust from when I saved XY's, puppy from a falling metal pole at a construction site."

A chorus of "Aww's" and "Your amazing Lila" resounds around the classroom. Of course a handful of students who know the girl's true nature are quiet and a select few roll their eyes.

Lila then pushes for her true goal. "Maybe, I could sit next to Adrien at the back? He could help me catch up too." Her voice is sickly sweet as she puts additional pressure on Juleka. "You wouldn't mind switching would you Juleka?"

Juleka looks like a frightened deer in the headlights at being put on the spot. She shakes in fear as she realises she is suddenly at the centre of everyone attention. The poor quiet girl mutters a barely audible. "Sure, I guess..."

Adrien who is sitting next to Juleka looks pale as a sheet. He nervously awaits inevitability being made to sit next to a girl who looked at him like he was a piece of meat.

Mr Damocles is quick to intervene, seemly miffed at his carefully thought out seating placements being changed. He knew if you let one child move. They all would want to move.

He clears his throat and addresses Lila. "Miss Rossi, I set these seats for a reason to promote new friendships and improving classroom focus. I will let you and your seating partner switch with the two students at the back. This should address your coughing issue, but if you do have a health condition like this the school needs to be informed. Please either visit the school nurse or get your guardian to write a letter."

Lila expression looks glum as she beguilingly moves with Ivan to the back. As a clearly relived Adrien and significantly calmer Juleka move to the front seats.

\------

Mr Damocles then claps his hands and refocuses his student’s attention. "Now that you are all settled, I'm going to go over the important thing I needed to talk with you all about."

The headmaster starts his explanation with a serious expression. "It has come to my attention that because of where our school is located in the heart of Paris. We are under a higher constant risk of akuma attacks."

I loud "No Kidding!" seems to come from Kim's direction.

Mr Damocles looks like owl that had its feathers ruffled, however he lets the comment slide and continues to talk. "As a precautionary measure we will now have evacuation akuma drills once a week. This is to help keep student's calm a safe in the event of an akuma attack. We will also be going over evacuation techniques for generalised disaster's such as fires and earthquakes."

Mutters can be heard around the class as they take in all the information. Alya is discretely typing away on her phone with journalistic vigour. Meticulously noting everything being said by the headmaster.

Ms Bustier who had be unusually quiet till now, pipes up to remind the headmaster. "Mr Damocles we haven't mentioned the other important news."

Mr Damocles nods in response. "Quite right, you are Ms Bustier." He addresses his students again. "We have asked the mayor for funding to allow us to have a school councillor. Ms Bustier will hand out a note slip to you all at the end of your class today. If you wish to speak to the councillor about anything from any problems to worries, you have. You are free to request an appointment via the slip anonymously. Supplying it to any faculty member will let you be booked for a session."

Mr Damocles tone becomes dead serious. "If you find you cannot wait please seek out any member of facility immediately. Your safety is of the upmost importance to us." His voice then takes a no nonsense edge. "Any students found to be making fun of any other student seeking help will be dealt with appropriately. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of "Yes Sir's" resound around the class.

Unsurprisingly quite a handful of the class seriously consider writing on that form slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new seating arrangements are like this if anyone needs a more visual guide.
> 
> Alya Nathaniel ------- Lila Ivan  
> Chloé Rose ------- Alix  
> Mylène Kim ------- Marinette Nino  
> Max Sabrina ------- Adrien Juleka
> 
> This chapter took a lot of work, but it was fun to figure out. The beginning of the next chapter is already written. So I hope it will release sooner.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


End file.
